From the Journal of Hayden Potter
by ksomm814
Summary: From the Unknown Relations Series:Everyone knows about the boy who lived but how many actually know Hayden Potter? Here's your chance to catch a peek. What does he think about his family, school and the popular Orion Black?
1. Entry 1 & 2

Okay, this will be more of a side note to Unknown Relations. A lot of people have asked for Hayden's point of view and this was the only way I could think of without repeating the original story. Hopefully this will give everyone a better insight to Hayden Potter and his family. If you haven't read Unknown Relations, you'll probably be a little confused. Read that first.

* * *

Entry 1 

_July 25th_

_Today I finally got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts! After Mum and Dad finished celebrating we went to Diagon Alley for my supplies and all I can say is wow! It was so cool! It was everything Mum had told me and so much more! I think Dad got sick on the cart in Gringotts because he walked kind of funny for the rest of the day. Mum kept laughing at him when I was getting fitted at Madam Malkin's. Rose also got fitted for a few robes and hated every minute of it. All she wanted to do was go to Magical Menagerie and look for a pet._

_We then went to Flourish & Blott's to get my books. It took a long time to find everything because something upset Mum. Dad tried to help but Mum wouldn't listen. I did hear her tell Dad that she saw him but she didn't say who he was. I wonder if he hurt Mum and that was why she was so upset. Rose was just as confused as I was and she and Mum talk about everything. I know Dad knows because he had a strange look on his face when Mum told him. _

_By the time we left Flourish & Blott's, everyone knew where I was. Reporters were everywhere and people kept trying to shake my hand. Mum and Dad tried to stop them but it wasn't until a few Aurors arrived from the Ministry that people left us alone. It was weird having two Aurors follow you around but I guess it's better than having your picture taken every second. _

_After Flourish & Blott's, we went to the Apothecary and I can honestly say that Potions will not by my strongest subject. There were so many different parts of animals and plants and all of them stunk. Rose looked sick and had to run out of the building. Dad laughed so Mum yelled at him. _That _was funny._

_Our next stop was Eeylops Owl Emporium. I picked out a Brown Owl. He's a little small but I was told he would get a little bigger. I wanted to call him Harry but I don't think Mum would like that. She still can't talk about him without crying. I really don't remember him. I just know that when we little, I was Dad's 'little man' and Harry was Mum's 'little angel'. _

_Our final stop of the day for me was at Ollivander's and I now know why that was the last stop. I think I tried out 20 wands before I found mine. Its eleven inches, made of mahogany with a unicorn hair for the core. Dad told me it's just like his first wand. Mum wasn't as happy. I think she's afraid I'm going to be a prankster like Dad was._

_On our way back to the Leaky Cauldron, we stopped at Magical Menagerie for Rose. She picked out a black kitten with white paws. I have no idea what she'll name it but it'll probably be something girly. Rose is odd like that. _

_When we finally got home, I couldn't wait to start packing but I couldn't bring myself to tell Mum that. I know she's nervous about letting me go. She's been that way ever since Harry died. I really don't know what to do. Harry's death was hard. It changed Mum and Dad so much. I just wish I could remember more about him so I could understand why they act the way they do._

* * *

Entry 2 

_September 1st_

_Well, I'm finally here and I'll admit that everything Mum and Dad ever told me about Hogwarts is true, especially the Gryffindor Tower. I do wish that Mum and Dad would have told me about the stares and whispers though. They are really annoying. My new friend, Ron Weasley, told me that it'll settle down in a few weeks. I hope it does. I want to do well so I can make Mum and Dad proud._

_The train ride was long and boring. Ron talked a lot about Quidditch and his family. He also wanted to know everything about me and if I remembered the night Voldemort attacked. I have a feeling a lot of people are going to ask me about that. I was only a year old! I don't remember anything! Who would want to?_

_I guess it's obvious that I was sorted into Gryffindor. The entire table cheered so loud for me. I couldn't believe it. Dad will be proud. He said he would be okay with any house I got into but I know he was really hoping for Gryffindor. The Potters have always been in Gryffindor and since I'm 'the-boy-who-lived' I 'have an image to uphold'._

_Mum's told me that too many times but I really think that was her excuse so I wouldn't cause any trouble. _

_There are five other boys in the Gryffindor dorm with me. Ron was also sorted into Gryffindor and is sleeping in the bed next to mine. Seamus Finnigan knows a lot the both worlds and has made friends with Dean Thomas, a muggle born. The other two boys are Neville Longbottom and Orion Black. Ron says that Neville and Orion come from old pureblood families that have a lot of connections in the Ministry. Neville seems really shy except for when he's talking to Orion. Orion…well…I don't know what to think of Orion. He seems nice to everyone and really confident. I just get a feeling that he doesn't like me for some reason._

_I wish I knew why._


	2. Entry 3 & 4

Entry 3

_September 6th_

_I HATE Professor Snape! He's such a git! How could he ask me such hard questions on the first day of class just because I'm the-boy-who-lived? It's so unfair! It's not my fault that I didn't memorize everything ahead of time like Orion! What bothers me the most is that Orion KNEW what Snape was like! I saw him giving signals to Hermione so she wouldn't get into trouble! Why couldn't he help me?_

_I want to send Mum and Dad a letter about it but I know it will only cause more problems. Mum and Dad would probably come here and hex Snape. That would only make everything worse! Ron said that Snape has always been evil to Gryffindors but I think it's more that that. I don't know why but Snape seems to really hate me. What did I ever do to him?_

_Maybe I should talk to Orion. I saw him helping Neville through the potion we made today. Neville looked as nervous as I felt. If Orion can help Neville make a perfect potion then maybe he can help me survive this year in Potions. _

* * *

Entry 4 

_September 12th_

_I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team! I can't believe it! When Professor McGonagall pulled me out of flying lessons I really thought I was going to be expelled but she took me to meet Oliver Wood instead and before I knew it she was telling him to put me on the team. Wood wasn't as happy as McGonagall. He kept asking for tryouts to include all first years but McGonagall wouldn't listen. She was certain that I was the best for the position._

_How can she say that after seeing me fly for only a few seconds?_

_Wood wasn't the only person who acted strangely. Ron was excited but his brothers, Fred and George, acted a lot like Wood. They were happy for me to be one the team with them but they also looked disappointed. Were they hoping that someone else would have made the team? Was there someone else better? _

_Ron thinks I'm nutters but he doesn't see what I see. Maybe I should ask Orion. I heard that he's visited Hogwarts regularly over the past few years. He probably knows more about Quidditch at Hogwarts than anyone but he probably won't talk to me. Ron was really rude to him tonight at dinner when Malfoy started causing problems. I don't think Ron likes Orion for some reason.. _

_I have to go. Ron and I have to sneak out to meet Malfoy for a duel. Why did I even agree to this? _


	3. Entry 5, 6, & 7

Entry 5

_September 13th_

_Now I know why Professor Dumbledore didn't want us to enter the third floor corridor. There's a huge three headed dog there! What in the world is something like that doing in a school? It would've bit our heads off if he hadn't run as fast as we did…and if Hermione hadn't locked the door. Stupid Malfoy. I should have known that he wouldn't show. He probably told Filch where we would be just to get us in trouble. Ron was right. You can never trust a Slytherin._

* * *

Entry 6

_October 31st_

_I can't believe Ron could be so mean. Hermione was trying to help him but Ron refused to listen then insulted her after class. I swear I wanted to stomp on Ron's foot to shut him up because Hermione heard him. I now know why Dad tells me to never make a girl cry. I didn't know what to do. Ron was wrong to say what he did and he knew it but he refused to apologize when Hermione, Orion and Neville came to afternoon classes. _

_I really hate stubborn people sometimes._

_If that wasn't bad enough, someone let a Troll in and nearly gave Professor Quirrell a heart attack. Our brave Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher fainted in the middle of the Great Hall like a little girl. It's so stupid. Defense Against the Dark Arts is the class I need the most and it's a complete waste of time! No one can understand anything Quirrell says because he stutters over every single word!_

_I wonder who let the troll in. Maybe it has something to do with the huge three headed dog._

* * *

Entry 7

_November 2nd_

_I really don't know what to think of today. Gryffindor won against Slytherin but I was nearly kicked off my broom during the game. Orion saved me. He saw Snape jinxing my broom. Snape! I knew he didn't like me but why would he try to kill me? I really want to tell Mum and Dad but I know they would pull me out of Hogwarts. I don't want to leave. I like it here. I like having friends. _

_I don't know what to do. I know I shouldn't be keeping secrets from Mum and Dad but they just don't understand. They don't know what it's like to be the-boy-who-lived. _

_I guess I can't do anything then but if Snape causes any more trouble then I will say something. I'll tell Mum and Dad everything._


	4. Entry 8 & 9

Entry 8

_December 21st_

_I don't know what to think anymore. Mum has gone completely batty. I honestly thought she was going to suffocate me several times. I've never seen her so…so…girly. She kept hugging me and asking questions really, really fast. Dad was no help. He just laughed and messed my hair up. I really hate it when he does that._

_Dinner tonight was so long. Everyone wanted to know everything about Hogwarts: classes, teachers, friends and enemies. Rose wanted to know if everything in Hogwarts, a History was true. How would I know? I haven't memorized the book like she has! Dad kept asking if anyone was giving me a hard time. In other words, he wants to know if Snape and his Slytherins are causing any trouble. I don't think he believed me when I told him I could handle it. _

_Mum asked the most questions, though. She wanted to know everything about everyone at school. She asked a lot of questions about Neville, Hermione and Orion…especially Orion. Dad seemed eager too which was strange. Usually Dad's the first one to tell Mum to stop nagging. There wasn't much I could tell them. I know Orion is adopted by his father and learned a lot about magic from his uncle but that's about it. Orion doesn't talk about himself much, at least not to me._

_The strange thing was when I asked why they wanted to know so much about Orion, Mum and Dad got really weird looks on their faces and sent us off to bed. I just don't get it. What's so special about Orion Black?_

* * *

Entry 9

_December 25th_

_Happy Christmas, I guess._

_I wish there was something I could do. I overheard Mum talking to Dad about Harry again. The holidays are always the worst for Mum. Rose and I found her in Harry's room crying like we do every Christmas morning. I hate that room. Mum basically turned it into a shrine with everything Harry had ever owned. No one but Mum ever goes in the room anymore, not even Dad._

_I know it sounds mean but I wish Mum could move on. It hurt to lose Harry, I know that, but she has two more kids still here. She has Rose and me. Why aren't we enough? _

_I really feel bad for Rose. She's stuck here with only Mum and Dad now. Before I went to Hogwarts, we did everything together because we only had each other. I know it's harder for her because she doesn't remember Harry at all. She doesn't remember the nights Mum stayed up with Harry because he was sick. She doesn't remember the other times when Harry woke up screaming from nightmares. _

_That's really all I remember and I spent five years with him. Sad, isn't it?_


	5. Entry 10 & 11

Entry 10

_January 14th_

_I hate not knowing something that everyone else knows! Orion had to tell me that there are problems between our dads. Orion! It would have been useful to know that before I left for Hogwarts! What's worse is Dad's response to the letter I sent asking about it. 'We'll talk about it when you come home.' Come home? I know what that means. It means they'll think of something to say if I remember to ask. Why can't they just tell me the truth? What are they hiding?_

_I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It must be something bad if Orion won't even talk about it. Just how much are Mum and Dad hiding from me? Was it Dad's fault? Mr. Black's? It doesn't make any sense! If there was a problem between Dad and Mr. Black then why did Mum and Dad want to know about Orion? _

_I don't know what to do. I don't want to cause problems with Mum and Dad but don't I have a right to know about stuff with the family? Shouldn't Rose and I know who we can and can't be friends with? I know Mum doesn't believe in the pureblood feuds because she's a Muggle-born but they still exist. Maybe Mum and Dad were so curious about Orion because they wanted to make sure he wasn't dangerous. _

_What am I thinking? Orion's not dangerous. He saved my life. I owe it to him to get to the bottom of this and I will. I just have to figure out how._

* * *

Entry 11

_February 3rd_

_I don't know what to do. Ron and Orion had a big fight about Snape refereeing the next Quidditch game. Ron thinks Snape will try to hurt me but Orion doesn't think so. After hearing Orion's reason, I agree with him. Snape may hate me but he won't do something that would earn him time in Azkaban. It made sense to everyone…except Ron._

_I don't know what made Ron so angry. He just wouldn't believe Orion then started accusing Orion of being a spy for Slytherin. I couldn't believe it. So what if Orion's related to the Malfoy's and Lestranges. My aunt, uncle and cousin are horrible (especially when magic is brought up) but that doesn't mean I'm anything like them. You can't choose your family. That's what Mum always says._

_Anyways, Orion ran out and didn't come back. A lot of us wanted to go out looking for him but Percy wouldn't let us, since it was nearly curfew. He did contact McGonagall though and we told her what happened. I've never seen her so mad. After she left, Neville and Hermione really tore Ron apart for being so cruel. Everyone sided with them, even Ron's brothers…and me. How could I not? Orion was just trying to help. _

_No one went to bed until McGonagall came back to let us know Orion was found and wasn't coming back tonight. We were all sent to bed but I just can't sleep. I look over at Orion's empty bed and I can't help feel guilty. Because of me and my jealous friend, Orion's hurting. I wish I had more experience with friends to know what to do. I can't make Ron apologize and I can't abandon my first friend._

_What should I do?_


	6. Entry 12, 13, & 14

Entry 12

_February 15th _

_Well, Orion was right. Snape didn't try to kill me. He was completely unfair but he didn't do anything to me in particular. Now I just have to get Ron to apologize to Orion. Honestly, I miss talking with Orion, Hermione and Neville but I just can't abandon Ron. I know what it's like to be without friends. _

_Sometimes I wonder if I'm doing the right thing. Ron was wrong and he's too stubborn to say he's sorry. Because of that, I can't spend time with my other friends. When is it too much? Ron still believes Orion's up to something and I'm tired of trying to defend Orion. I know Orion, Hermione and Neville have their secrets but that doesn't mean they're up to anything, right?_

_I guess it really doesn't matter. Orion seems happier without us anyways. Maybe it's better this way with the problems between our families. I'll still ask Mum and Dad what happened. There's nothing that could stop me from doing that. I still want to know what happened. I need to know why Mum and Dad act so strange every time someone with the name 'Black' is brought up._

* * *

Entry 13

_April 15th_

_I can't believe what Ron just told me. Somehow he found out that the huge three-headed dog we saw in September is protecting something called the Philosopher's Stone and someone's trying to steal it. Someone IN Hogwarts. My guess is Snape. After everything he's pulled, who else could it be?_

_Why would Dumbledore bring something like that here? I know Hogwarts is supposed to be safe but it's a huge castle! Anyone could hide here for months and no one would be able to find them! Ok, maybe that's not true but I'm sure it could be possible. I've been here for months and I still get lost. _

_Ron refuses to tell me how he found out about the Stone. It hurts that he doesn't trust me. Shouldn't friends trust each other? _

* * *

Entry 14

_May 4th_

_Well Ron's finally done it. He pushed Orion too far. I'll admit that I was scared with Orion cornered me to ask why we were spying on them. Orion really let me have it but he had every right to. I was wrong. I should have done more to stop Ron and stood up for myself. Ron wasn't going to change unless I made him. I told him I wasn't going to put up with it anymore. If he can't accept Orion, Hermione and Neville then he can find new friends. _

_That was when Ron told me everything. He told me that he was jealous of Orion because he had heard about Orion for years from his brothers. Ron felt like he was competing against someone who had no faults. I guess Bill, Charlie, Fred and George were the ones who watched out for Orion when he visited here. It really shouldn't have been such a big deal but Ron's always been bothered about being in the shadows of his brothers. _

_I don't think it makes any sense but what do I know? I only have one sister. We've really never had to compete for anything._


	7. Entry 15 & 16

Entry 15

_June 12th_

_I can't believe it! Voldemort is in the forest! He tried to attack us but a centaur named Firenze saved us. I've never been scared in all my live! Firenze gave some hints until Ron and I pieced together that Voldemort was feeding off the unicorns until he could get the Philosopher's Stone. Luckily, Hagrid found us then and sent us back to the castle. I don't think I could spend another minute in the forest without jumping out of my skin. Ron was already there. I've never seen him so pale._

_When we got back to the Gryffindor Tower, Orion was still up. I don't know how but he put everything together. He wants us to go to Dumbledore but how are we supposed to talk to him about something we're not supposed to know? It's too unbelievable. Dumbledore would never believe two first years, right?_

_I finally realize how different Orion and I are. He knows so much about everything. It's hard to believe that he's my age sometimes. The way he was talking…it was like the way Dad talks to Mum about the wards at home. I can understand that Orion's worried. I'm worried too. _

_It all fits. Snape is working for Voldemort. Snape wants to get the Stone so Voldemort can come back…and come after me. _

* * *

Entry 16

_June 19th_

_Well, this is it. Ron and I figure that tonight is the night Snape will try to get the Stone since Dumbledore's at the Ministry. We don't know how we're going to do it but we have to try to stop him. Hopefully we can get the Stone before Snape but, if we don't, then I'll fight him as long as I can. I have to do this. _

_Mum, Dad and Rose, I know you probably won't understand why I'm doing this. There's so much I haven't told you about my time here. I know some people think that I'm nothing special but I am trying to live up to everyone's expectations. I'm trying to be someone you'd be proud of. Please don't be angry. This is happening because I didn't listen to Orion. I didn't tell Dumbledore about Voldemort because I was afraid. I made a lot of mistakes this year. I have to correct them._

_Rose, please look after Mum and Dad. You have been my best friend for years. I know you're strong. I know you can help Mum and Dad. I'm sorry I won't be able to see you grow up and be the big brother I promised to be. Be safe, little sister. Harry and I will be watching over you._


	8. Entry 17 & 18

Entry 17

_June 20th_

_I don't know what to think anymore about so many things. Ron was a git once again and I'm getting tired of it. We were so thick to think that we could take on a fully trained wizard. We would have died if Orion and Hermione hadn't saved us from the Devil's Snare. At that moment I should have listened to Orion but I didn't. My curiosity got the better of me and it almost cost Ron and Orion their lives. Ron was injured from McGonagall's chess set and Orion took on Quirrell so I could get away with the Stone. _

_Why would Orion do that for me when I've been anything but a good friend?_

_Oh yeah, it was Quirrell who was working with Voldemort, not Snape. Scared, stuttering Quirrell! He was completely out of his mind! That's why I don't know what to think about what he said about Harry. Quirrell said they picked me as the-boy-who-lived because I was healthy and Harry wasn't. Is it true? What if they were wrong? How does Quirrell know so much about Harry?_

_I thought I was done for when Quirrell wanted me to tell him what I saw in the magic mirror—which I later found out to be the Mirror of Erised—but I couldn't. How could I tell him that I saw myself with Harry standing beside me—looking exactly like me but with Mum's eyes—putting the Stone in my pocket? I had to lie. I nearly got away with it but some creepy voice stepped in. That was when Orion saved my life again. He jumped between Quirrell and me so I could get away with the Stone. I didn't want to leave Orion alone but Orion said keeping the Stone safe was what was important._

_I knew he was right but that didn't make it any easier. I left Orion to face Quirrell alone and I hate myself for it._

_Thankfully, Orion's dad came to the rescue. I now know why there are so many stories about Sirius Black. He's scary, especially when he was cornered by Dad. I couldn't believe what I heard. Dad accused Mr. Black of some really horrible things and I think there may be even more to it. I now know for sure that it's Dad's fault. I just want to find out what happened so I can do what I can to make it up to the Black family. _

_Professor Dumbledore talked to me about the Stone. He explained that the Mirror of Erised shows us our deepest desires which would explain why I saw Harry at my age. The thing I've always wanted more than anything was my brother back so we can talk about anything and everything. Don't get me wrong. Rose is a great sister. There's just something about having a brother—a twin brother._

_Anyways, Dumbledore said that I got the Stone because I wanted to find it but not use it which makes sense. It explains how I got it and not Quirrell. I also asked Dumbledore about what Quirrell said but Dumbledore insisted that I really am the-boy-who-lived. In all honestly, I don't know how he can be so sure. No one actually saw me surviving the killing curse. I also asked why Voldemort wanted to kill Harry and me in the first place but Dumbledore refused to answer. Mum and Dad acted really weird and also refused to say anything. _

_One more thing that they've hidden from me._ _I'm really getting tired of all the secrets._

* * *

Entry 18

_June 27th_

_We just got back from King's Cross Station and the secrets have already started. Mum was really quiet the entire way home but I recognized the look on her face. She only gets that look when she looks through our baby pictures (especially the pictures of Harry). As soon we entered Potter Manor, Mum and Dad locked themselves in the kitchen. Rose and I could hear Mum crying but not much else. The question is why? What could have pushed Mum to tears?_

_I really think it's something to with Mr. Black or Orion. Mum and Dad were fine until they saw the Black's at Diagon Alley. I don't blame the Blacks. I think seeing them brought back bad memories that Mum and Dad had hoped to forget…or hoped that others forgot. Mr. Black didn't forget, though. I don't think he ever will. It's probably better that Mum and Dad realize that now._

_I'm torn whether to tell Rose what I know. It's not much but it is more than she knows. The problem is Rose isn't the patient type. If I told her what little I know, she would probably go to Mum and demand to know the rest. Until this year, both of us had always figured that Mum and Dad's whispering concerned Harry since they only acted weird around the holidays and my birthday._

_I don't know what to do but I do know it's going to be a really long summer._


	9. Entry 19 & 20

Entry 19

_July 31st_

_Happy Birthday to me, I guess. This has been absolutely the worst summer holidays ever. None of my friends have written to me and I'm not allowed to find out why. Ron promised he would write as often as possible so I thought I would get at least one letter from him. I can understand Hermione not being able to write. Her parents are Muggles so they don't have easy access to an owl. Neville never actually said he would write. He just agreed with Orion._

_Orion is probably the only one who has a reason for not writing. His dad probably doesn't want Orion having anything to do with me. I don't know what I would do if that were true. Orion really is a good friend. He's really smart but doesn't make you feel like you're thick unless you actually do something really thick. _

_I wonder if I should try to send a letter to Mr. Black saying how sorry I am that Orion got hurt. Maybe that would help although I don't think Archimedes (Rose's idea. We call him Archy for short) wants to go back to Black Manor. He looked a little ruffled when he came back last time._

_It's just so hard. I tried to explain everything to Rose and she wants to help but there really isn't much she can do. The only fireplace connected to the floo network is in Dad's study which is locked when he isn't in there. I know I could probably magically unlock it but if Mum were to find out…_

_Mum's really being strict about magic for the summer, at least about me casting it. She insists that I shouldn't be able to do anything that Muggle-borns can't do and that it's cruel to Rose since she can't practice magic yet. She should talk to Rose because Rose wants nothing more than to see all the magic I can do. _

_Well, Mum's calling for dinner so I should go. I really just wish they could try to understand what it's like for me. I mean, it's not like they're really old, right? They should know how important it was to have friends to talk to._

* * *

Entry 20

_August 2nd_

_Well, I guess tonight has been the strangest night in a very long time. After dinner, I went to my room and found a house elf jumping on my bed—a house elf that wasn't one of ours, I mean. His name was Dobby and he kept insisting that it was too dangerous for me to go back to Hogwarts, that someone was plotting something terrible. Dobby couldn't tell me who was or what they were actually doing but I know that he truly believed that I was in danger._

_To make matters worse, Rose chose that moment to enter my room and screamed just when I found out that Dobby's the reason I haven't gotten any mail! My friends never forgot about me but they probably thought I forgot about them!_

_Everything is a bit of a blur after that but I do remember Dad calling the Aurors to investigate. Unfortunately for Dad, Mr. Black was in charge of the investigation. Mr. Black immediately sent the Aurors out to search all the rooms and even the grounds except for one who was to remain by us for protection. Mr. Black then pulled me away from everyone else and asked what happened. It was like he was a completely different person then. He didn't push for details and really tried to make sure I knew that I was safe now._

_He reminded me of Dad._

_Everything seemed to be going fine until Mr. Black's boss showed up. I know he scared Rose but who wouldn't be scared of a man who looked like a lion? I think Mr. Black called him Scrimger but I'm not sure so I'll just call him Mr. Lion. Well, Mr. Lion insisted that I be taken some place safe for now but Mum and Dad didn't agree. They wanted to keep the family together. It wasn't until Mr. Lion offered Mr. Black's home that Mum and Dad agreed as long as Rose came with me. _

_Rose and I weren't too happy with that. We didn't want to be sent away. Dobby was gone. I saw him disappear but no one listened to us. Mum packed our trunks and sent us away with Mr. Black. At first glance, I knew I wasn't going to like Black Manor. It was really dark and large. Scary almost. _

_Mr. Black left our trunks by the fireplace and told us to follow him to a very large library where Orion was laughing with Mr. Lupin. I couldn't believe it. It seemed so strange to see Orion so—so—carefree with everything I had been through. Thankfully, though, Orion helped me quickly put it all out of my mind. After Mr. Black left, Orion taught me a few spells in his room while Mr. Lupin taught Rose the levitation charm. Orion was a really good teacher. He seemed to just know what to say to make me understand. _

_I can't wait for Orion to teach me more tomorrow. I'm supposed to be sleeping but I'm just too excited. Oh, that sounds like Rose's door opening. I guess I'm not the only one who can't sleep. I'll write more tomorrow. _


	10. Entry 21 & 22

Entry 21

_August 4th_

_I don't even know where to begin. Orion's so lucky. Sirius and Remus are unbelievable. I'll admit that I was afraid of Sirius at first but now I see that he's just an overprotective prankster. Rose and I almost got caught in the middle of a prank war between Sirius and Remus only to have Orion pull us to safety. According to Orion, prank wars are a common occurrence at Black Manor. It was shocking to see the type of spells Sirius and Remus use on each other._

_Remus is amazing. He's like a fountain of knowledge and more patient than anyone I've ever known. He has Rose completely obsessed with history. Too bad he couldn't replace Binns as a teacher at Hogwarts. We'd probably learn a lot more if we had someone like Remus who made learning interesting. _

_Orion and Neville have also been great. I can now see how they got to be so close. Sirius and Remus treat Neville like another son and know just what to say and do to make Neville feel like a part of the family. It's almost shocking to see the difference in him. At school, Neville's really shy but here he jokes around with everyone, especially Orion. Is it wrong to be jealous of the way they act around each other? Is it wrong for me to want what they have?_

_Don't get me wrong. Ron's a great friend and everything. He just only seems interested in Quidditch. I enjoy the game too but there is so much more that I want to know about. I want to know how to duel properly. I want to be able to defend myself—no, I **need** to be able to defend myself. I won't let anyone put themselves in danger because of me again. I don't care what Mum and Dad say. I'm the-boy-who-lived. It's time I start acting like it._

* * *

Entry 22

_August 5th_

_I feel so guilty. I only wanted to get a copy of the books Remus picked out and I ended up making everything unbearable for Sirius, Remus and Orion. I can tell Mum and Dad are really sorry for whatever they did and want us to be friends with Orion but how can that be possible when Sirius and Remus want nothing to do with Mum and Dad? _

_If that wasn't bad enough, I met the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher today. He's a complete prat! I don't think I've ever seen a bloke look that…that…girly! Suddenly everything Orion, Sirius and Remus told me about him made sense. Gilderoy Lockhart loves being a celebrity and thinks that everyone should love him too. The way he looked at me…it was like he was a cat eager to catch a mouse and hold him up for the entire world to see. _

_I couldn't have been more relieved when Lockhart finally left. I think Lockhart was a little afraid of Remus and Mr. Longbottom, which wasn't surprising. As nice as Remus normally is, I know he can be fierce when someone he cares about is in danger. There is just something in his eyes that you know you shouldn't mess with. I saw it when Mum tried to talk to him about the past. _

_Mr. Longbottom isn't any better. Mum and Dad told me what happened to the Longbottom family shortly after the attack on us. I know that Mr. Longbottom used to be an Auror with his wife before that night and that he had to resign because of injuries. I can't imagine what it must have been like with Dad, Sirius and Mr. Longbottom working together. The more I think about it the more I wonder why Dad quit. He could have been like Sirius. He could be helping so many people. _

_I know it's wrong for me to think this way. It would probably help if I knew what Dad did when he locks himself up in his study. Maybe he's working in secret or maybe he's doing something for Dumbledore. _

_I know it's wishful thinking but it's possible, right?_


	11. Entry 23, 24 & 25

Entry 23

_August 30th_

_This summer seems one eye opener after another. I'm at the Burrow—Ron's house—after much pleading with Mum and Dad. They only agreed after a few additional wards were put up but at least they let me out of the house without a trained Auror watching me. Rose came with me and is spending time with Ron's younger sister Ginny but I can tell they're not getting along too well. Rose wants to play Quidditch with us but Ginny refuses to be in the same room with me. _

_I wish I knew what I did. Ron said she couldn't stop talking about me before I came but now she acts like I'm contagious or something. I tried asking Ron, Fred and George about it. The only answer I got was snickering from Fred and George. Rose just shrugged her shoulders and called her a fan-girl. I hope that's not true. The last thing I need is Ron's sister thinking of me like that._

_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are very nice. They act a lot like Mum and Dad. Mrs. Weasley is the serious one and Mr. Weasley tries to support her but I can see he just wants to laugh at the stuff Fred and George pull. Percy seems to be the most popular target but that's just because he tries to boss everyone around. _

_Spending time here is nothing like Black Manor. Everything is so…so…hectic here. I mean, I can understand why. The house is full of people here unlike Black Manor but that isn't what makes it so different. It's just an atmosphere thing. Here, everything is fast paced and everyone just wants to have fun. At Black Manor, fun was mixed with learning. It seems boring, I know but it's not. If the teachers at Hogwarts taught us like Remus, Sirius and Orion then I probably would want to learn all the time too. _

* * *

Entry 24 

_September 1st_

_I don't know what to think. Ron and I are in Mr. Weasley's car flying to Hogwarts because the barrier wouldn't let us through. Sitting here as we fly over the train, I know it was a stupid thing to do but we panicked. I already know I'm going to be in a lot of trouble at least from Mum and Dad when they find out. They went through so much this summer to keep Rose and me safe._

_The more I think about it the more my stomach hurts. I want to tell Ron to turn around but what would that do? We'd probably get lost on the way back to London and then where would we be? I'm thinking about sending a letter with Archy but he doesn't look too happy with me at the moment, not that I blame him. I know he hates being in his cage and Ron's driving is only making the experience worse for him. _

_Well, I don't have much else to say right now. Ron's getting bored and keeps asking me questions._

* * *

Entry 25 

_September 2nd_

_I'm never doing anything wrong again. Mum sent me a Howler this morning. I think my ears are still ringing from it. I know I deserved it especially after everything Sirius went through just to make sure I was all right. I can't believe how thick I was. I should have sent Archy to Mum and Dad. They would have panicked but at least I wouldn't have caused so much trouble. I guess I'm just so used to figuring stuff out on my own because Mum and Dad refuse to talk about anything important. They seem to be determined to treat us as kids for as long possible._

_Why can't they see that I can't afford to be treated that way anymore? It seems that everyone wants me to live up to being the-boy-who-lived but my parents._

_Unfortunately, the day just got worse from there. There was a muggle-born first year who wanted to take my picture and wouldn't take no for an answer until I brought up Harry. I hate that everyone's forgotten about him. They think that I'm something special when I know I'm not. I don't remember what happened that night. I don't know how I survived without a mark when Harry didn't. The only person who could really know what happened that night is Voldemort but I don't plan on meeting up with him anytime soon._

_We also had our first Defense Against the Dark Arts class today. All I'll say is that Lockhart is a complete prat. Who releases more than one Cornish Pixie without a way to control them? Lockhart doesn't know how to do anything that doesn't involve a mirror. I don't know if I'll be able to stand an entire year of him. I just don't understand it. How can Dumbledore hire people like Quirrell and Lockhart when there are people like Remus and Sirius out there? _

_It just doesn't make any sense._


	12. Entry 26, 27 & 28

Entry 26

_September 5th _

_I don't know what to think. Today was a very long day. First, Wood woke me extremely early this morning for Quidditch practice only for us to be kicked out of the pitch by the Slytherin team. Malfoy's on the team and his dad bought all of them new brooms. It's so unfair! Malfoy gets away with everything because of his dad. I almost jumped for joy with Orion cursed him for calling Hermione the 'm' name. I hate pureblood families that act like that. They're so stupid. Mum's brilliant and she's a Muggle-born. _

_Ron's wand backfired on him again, though. He spent most of the day burping slugs. I wish he would listen to Orion and Neville and write to his mum for a new wand. That thing is really dangerous._

_To make the day worse, McGonagall assigned my detention with Lockhart tonight—answering his fan mail. Can you believe it? The prat actually knows the people who sends him letters and stuff. He kept going on and on about his 'dearest fans'. If I ever turn out like him, I give Rose permission to hex me—repeatedly. _

_Anyways, if that wasn't enough, when I finally got out of detention I ran into Orion who did a funny move on my arm when I surprised him. He said something about hearing someone say they were going to kill—er—something. I wanted to ask Orion about it when we got back to Gryffindor Tower but the way he looked…I've never seen Orion look like that. He looked scared. I didn't know what to do. Should I've said something, done something? Orion's usually the calm one. He always knows what to do. _

_I think that's what scares me more than any voice. If Orion doesn't know what to do than we must really be in trouble._

* * *

Entry 27 

_October 31st_

_I don't know what to do. Orion heard the voice again just before Mrs. Norris was found Petrified by a message claiming that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. I had no idea what was going on until Orion told us about the 'legend'. I can't believe something like that actually exists. How could Slytherin hate Muggle-borns so much? Well, never mind. Malfoy is proof of that question. If Slytherin was anything like Malfoy, I'm glad the other founders kicked him out. There was clearly something loose in the bloke's head._

_Sorry, I didn't mean to rant. Back to the main topic. Ok, so Orion heard the voice again and won't tell anyone. I know he doesn't want anyone to think he's mental. I wouldn't either but there's just something…off about it all. Mum always said that there was no such thing as a coincidence and I believe her. I just have to find a way to convince Orion. I guess it's easy for me to say that since I'm not the one hearing voices. I would probably act the same as Orion if I heard some creepy voice. _

_No, that's not true. I'd probably completely freak out. I hate this. This year wasn't supposed to be like last year but it just seems to get worse and worse. Mum wanted me to work harder on my studies but how can I when the 'heir of Slytherin' is opening the Chamber of Secrets and Filch is blaming me for it? _

_I better stop. It's late and I have a lot of homework to finish tomorrow._

* * *

Entry 28 

_November 8th_

_Ok, last night I couldn't write because I was trapped in the hospital wing. I really—really hate that git Lockhart. He removed all of the bones in my arm after a rogue Bludger broke it! To make it worse, I found out last night that Dobby was behind the Bludger. He wanted to scare me into going home. I wanted to strangle him for that. _

_Once again, Orion tried to protect me. He took my place on the Quidditch team to win the game for Gryffindor. Everyone said he was brilliant. I can tell they all think he should be on the team. He caught the Snitch so fast and Neville let it slip that Orion almost always spots the Snitch before the Seekers do. I just wish I knew why he didn't fight for a spot on the team. _

_Anyways, Dobby visited me last night and told me that the Chamber had actually been opened once before. I tried to get more information out of him but Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey interrupted us. The heir had struck again and this time Colin Creevey was petrified. I feel horrible. They said that Colin was coming to visit me when it happened. I should've said something to him. I don't know what but anything would have been better than this. _


	13. Entry 29, 30 & 31

Entry 29

_December 5th_

_I hate Malfoy! I thought I hated him before today but I was wrong. Now I really hate him. He sent a snake to attack me in the Dueling Club to make me look like an idiot. If Lockhart hadn't stepped in, I probably would have looked like the biggest idiot in the school. Lockhart did something that sent it flying in the air instead of banishing it. That only made it worse. The snake attacked and bit Orion. _

_That's when everything got really strange. No one knew what to do…well, no one but Professor Snape. He hurried to Orion, picked him up and ran for it. He looked scared. I mean really REALLY scared. The more I think about it, the more I wonder why Snape doesn't hate Orion like he hates the rest of us Gryffindors. _

_Hermione insists that I'm overreacting because since Snape's a teacher, Snape has to help an injured student but it's more than that. There's just something about Snape that seems less…evil when Orion is involved in something. Snape's very good at hiding whatever he's feeling except when he's around Orion. _

_I don't know. Maybe I am overreacting. Maybe I'm just looking for things that aren't there to distract myself from the heir of Slytherin. I just thought that it was strange that Snape act that way towards anyone but Malfoy. I know Orion's not like most 12-year-olds but he is a Gryffindor and Snape has never hidden his feelings towards us. _

* * *

Entry 30

_December 11th_

_The worst has happened! Not only were Justin from Hufflepuff and Nearly Headless Nick attacked, but, because of that, Sirius pulled Orion out of school! I know Sirius just wants to keep Orion safe but it's Orion! He knows how to be careful. It's the rest of us who don't listen to him that are the problem._

_It's like a completely different school now. Everyone's worried that they might be next to be attacked or pulled out. None of the teachers are saying anything but everyone can tell that they're worried too. What I don't get is why don't they say something? Why doesn't Dumbledore give any sort of announcement even if it were just to confirm that they were doing what they could to stop the attacks?_

_Anything's better than the rumors we have now. At least then people would get it through their thick skulls that I'm not the heir of Slytherin._

* * *

Entry 31

_December 18th_

_I can't wait for the holidays. I've never needed a break from Hogwarts like I need one now. No one's concentrating in classes and everyone's too afraid to spend any time in the hallways. Hermione's been spending all her time in the library while Neville, Ron and I try to complete our schoolwork. It's certainly not as easy as Orion makes it out to be. Hermione tries to help but we know that she really wants to find out who the heir of Slytherin is so Orion can come back. _

_We're all worried about Orion. We've sent him letters but he hasn't replied. I everything's all right. I know Sirius can be really strict when he wants to be. If we don't hear anything before the holidays, I've been nominated to check up on him since Ron's family is going to Egypt to visit Ron's brother Bill, Neville's family is going to Romania and Hermione lives in a Muggle house so using the floo network is impossible._


	14. Entry 32, 33 & 34

Entry 32

_December 22nd_

_I can't believe it! No one's heard from Orion in a while so I thought I'd check up on him. I found him home alone with only his house elves for company! Okay, I know that his dad is in charge of the search at Hogwarts and his uncle helps out but how could they do that? I know my family's not perfect but Mum and Dad always made sure at least one of them was around in case we needed them. _

_I really wish Orion didn't feel the way he did about Mum and Dad. I know they'd welcome him if he'd just give it a chance. Mum loves to hear about him. Personally, I think she has a spy in Hogwarts. She certainly knows more than what I tell her in my letters. I don't know. Maybe she's talking to Dumbledore although I don't think he'd tell her anything. Everyone knows how overprotective Mum is. She'd pull me out faster than Sirius pulled Orion out._

_Oh. I think I hear Rose and Mum. They must've had a lot of shopping to do. They were gone for hours! I don't know if I should tell Rose about Ori. She'd probably try to floo over to Black Manor just to check on him. She had said something about Orion being alone during the summer. I didn't think anything of it. Rose usually says things like that. She says that it's because she's more into—intu—she picks up things better than I do._

_Oh well. I'll write again soon._

* * *

Entry 33

_December 25th_

_Another Christmas, another weird holiday._ _This morning started like every other Christmas with Mum in Harry's room. She was going through something but hid it when Rose and I came in. Mum then spent the rest of the day trying to distract us from asking about it. She kept bringing up my friends and my visit to Black Manor._

_It's almost like Mum's searching for any sort of proof that something's wrong at Black Manor. I know it sounds crazy. I mean, Mum didn't even know Orion until June when she tried to make up with Sirius. In fact, all she knows about him is what I write in my letters. Is it strange that she's so interested in Orion? Why is he different from the rest of my friends? I'm almost glad that Orion didn't come over and see us. I'm scared that Mum would corner him and ask questions that would only make Orion hate my parents more than he already does._

* * *

Entry 34

_December 31st_

_I can't believe it! Orion's coming back to Hogwarts! I've already written to Ron, Neville and Hermione. I know it'll take a while for Ron and Neville to write back but at least they'll know before we go back. I can't believe Sirius gave in. I know Rose is a little disappointed. I think she had hoped that she could visit Orion after I went back. I'm not surprised, actually. I know Rose is lonely. I try to write to her as much as I can but I know it's not the same. She needs friends to talk to and spend time with but Mum and Dad say keeping us safe is more important._

_I don't get it. I can understand Mum and Dad being afraid because I'm the-boy-who-lived but why should Rose be treated like a prisoner? Why does it seem like she's paying the price for what's happened to me? _


	15. Entry 35, 36, 37, & 38

Entry 35

_January 22__nd_

_I don't know what to do. Ron and I found an empty diary in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom that used to belong to Voldemort before he became Voldemort. Orion thinks that it's dangerous but nothing happened when Hermione tested it. I mean, it's a book. What harm could come from an empty book? _

_Then again, if that's the case then why don't I want to give it up? Why do I feel that there's some sort of clue that I'm missing? I wish I could talk to Orion about this but he made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with the diary. Maybe Hermione will help. She knows the library better than anyone and I know she's curious about the diary. Ron is too. It's hard to tell with Neville, though. I don't think I've ever seen him disagree with Orion. I don't know what he thinks._

_Well, I have two weeks to figure everything out so I better get to bed. I'll write more soon._

* * *

Entry 36

_January 31__st_

_I can't believe it! The diary is magical! I nearly tried everything except for writing in it. I was finishing Transfiguration when my ink spilt all over the diary. The ink soaked right in leaving the pages clean! I tried writing in it and it wrote back! It said that Tom Riddle had charmed his diary to reveal the secrets of the Chamber in case it was opened again. He said that they hushed it all up when it was opened the last time. _

_I asked about who opened it last time and he actually showed me how Hagrid got expelled. I'm glad Orion warned me about Hagrid but how could anyone have thought that Hagrid would hurt anyone? I know that Hagrid may like dangerous creatures but he wouldn't risk someone else's safety because of it. _

_I know I need to tell Orion about this but deep down I know he wouldn't care what happened. He'd want to hand it over to Dumbledore. A part of me knows that's the right thing to do but another part of me can't imagine being separated from the diary. Why? Why do I feel this way? Orion has never been anything but upfront about what he's learned about the Chamber of Secrets. Why do I suddenly feel like I should doubt him?_

_What's happening to me?_

* * *

Entry 37

_February 4__th_

_My two weeks are up and I still can't bring myself to part with Riddle's diary. I haven't written in it again but I still feel the pull like it's something I should do. I told Ron about what happened with the diary but not about what I'm still feeling. He wouldn't understand. No one would. _

_I don't know how but I managed to convince Orion that I would hand over the diary as soon as I could. I know he doesn't trust me completely but he's giving me a chance—a bigger chance than what I deserve. If he knew…_

_I hate myself. I really do. I hate lying to Orion but—but I don't know what else to do! I can't give up the diary! I just can't! It needs me! _

_Bloody hell! What's wrong with me?_

* * *

Entry 38

_February 14__th_

_Today was the worst day ever! It started off with someone sending me a singing valentine that was sung in front of everyone. It was so embarrassing! Then, Orion came to help but found Riddle's diary. The look on his face…How am I ever going to fix this? Orion doesn't understand! He doesn't know what it feels like! He doesn't know what's happening! I don't know what's happening! I just know that I can't let the diary go._

_Maybe I should write in it again. Maybe Riddle will tell me why I feel this way. Maybe there's something in the spells that's affecting me. Did whoever have the diary first feel this way? Was that why they threw it away? How were they able to part with it? Does that mean I'm weak because I can't? Maybe I should talk to Ron. He probably won't know what to do but at least he'll listen._


	16. Entry 39, 40, 41, & 42

Entry 39

_April 10th_

_I don't know what to do. We were given a list of classes we can take for next year and I don't know what to select. I wish I could ask Orion but he's still not talking to me…not that I blame him. I want to apologize but I just don't know what to say. I'm sorry doesn't work with something like this. _

_Mum and Dad weren't any help. They said I should choose what I want to take although Dad hinted that Care of Magical Creatures would be a lot of fun since I already know so much about it. That's actually the one area that Mum and Dad insisted we know growing up. Both of them kept insisting that Rose and I understood that not all dark creatures were evil. _

_Did they honestly think we were stupid or something? _

* * *

Entry 40

_April 23rd_

_I've really messed up now. Riddle's diary is gone! Someone tore apart the dorm and stole it! I tried to talk to Orion but he was so angry. I didn't mean to make it sounded like I blamed him or anything but…I don't know. Orion's right. If something happens it'll be my fault because I didn't turn it in like Orion told me to. Maybe I should send an owl to Sirius and come clean about everything. I wish I could talk to Mum and Dad about this but I know they wouldn't understand. They wouldn't care about what was going on. They'd just think that I'm in danger so I should be pulled out of school but I can't! This is my fault so I need to be here to fix it._

_I just wish I knew how._

* * *

Entry 41

_April 24th_

_There was another attack today. A TRIPLE attack. Hermione and a Ravenclaw Prefect were petrified but Orion--Orion was hurt really bad. I—I can't explain what happened but I think I saw the attack through Orion's eyes. I saw the halls and I felt the panic then I felt pain as the wall rushed forward and hit me. I think I scared the entire Quidditch team when I fell over from the pain. They kept asking what happened but I couldn't tell them. I didn't understand it myself until Professor McGonagall told us about the attack. _

_What's happening to me? How was I able to see it? It doesn't make any sense. Why Orion? What's so different about him?_

_What makes everything worse is that Dumbledore's gone. Malfoy's dad came tonight with the Minister of Magic and said the governors wanted him out. Hagrid was also arrested but Sirius pulled some strings so that Hagrid has to stay in a holding cell at Azkaban instead of a regular cell that's guarded by Dementors. I've never seen Sirius so angry. I didn't catch what he said to the Minister but I did hear the word 'evidence'. That seemed to make the Minister agree very quickly. _

_I wish I could've asked Sirius but Ron, Neville and I were under my invisibility cloak so we had to stay hidden. Plus, it was after curfew so we would've gotten in a lot of trouble if Sirius caught us. We tried to ask Hagrid about last time the Chamber was opened but he didn't know anything. _

* * *

Entry 42

_May 1st_

_Well, things are really different around here now. Sirius and Remus are here with the Aurors patrolling the halls and trying to find the Chamber of Secrets again. All activities are canceled and we are locked in our Common Rooms after dinner every night. I can understand why everything's so strict but it's hard. Ron, Neville and I want to help but Sirius insists we stay out of it. Doesn't he understand? Our friends were hurt! We want to stop whoever's doing it as much as he does!_

_I hate being a kid!_


	17. Entry 43, 44 & 45

Entry 43

_May 16th_

_Orion woke up today! We didn't get to talk for long but I did get to apologize for everything. I can't imagine what he's going through—losing three weeks of his life. I'm glad for Sirius and Remus, though. I know he tries to be tough and everything but everyone could see that he stressed out. Orion should have woken a week ago—at least that's what Remus said. _

_We'll try to visit again but Auror Smith hinted that security might be getting tighter now that Orion's awake. I don't know why. He didn't see anything. _

_Anyways, I apologized but I don't know if he believed me. I can't say I blame him. I was pretty horrible but—but it wasn't my fault! Right? Oh, I don't know anymore. The more I think about the crazier it seems that a stupid book could have so much power over me. I really wish I could talk to Mum and Dad about this but they'd be so angry. They don't understand how hard it is being a kid._

* * *

Entry 44

_May 26th_

_I can't believe it! It was so simple! Why didn't any of us think about it before? Moaning Myrtle's been here the entire time and probably knew what we've been trying to figure out! Why didn't she just tell us? All the ghosts know that the teachers and the Ministry are trying to stop the attacks. Why didn't she think 'this sounds familiar, I should say something'? I—I just don't understand girls! They're so—so—ah! I would strangle Myrtle if I could. _

_Now we just have to find Sirius to pass on what we—well, not really know but something like that. That's shouldn't be too hard, right?_

* * *

Entry 45

_June 2nd_

_Um, well, I don't know what to say. I really REALLY messed up tonight. Someone was taken into the Chamber so Orion, Sirius and Sirius' team went down into the Chamber to rescue them. After Neville, Ron and I were taken back to Gryffindor Tower, we realized that the student taken was Ginny. Ron, Fred, George, and Percy were a mess. They all talked about how they should have known something was wrong—that Ginny hadn't been acting like the Ginny they had known. _

_Ron was the worst. Nothing Neville or I said helped. He just went up to our dorm. Luckily Neville and I followed him because when we got up there, Ron had my invisibility cloak. He didn't apologize for going through my things. He just asked us if we were coming with him or if he was going alone. What were we supposed to say? I realize now I should have put him in a body bind or something but didn't think of it at the time._

_We escaped Gryffindor Tower under my cloak and overheard Lockhart tell Professor McGonagall that he was going to help rescue Ginny so we followed him. I should have known something was wrong when McGonagall didn't stop him. He went back to his office and started to pack his things. Ron was furious. He pulled off the cloak and tried to attack Lockhart. That's when we learned the truth. Lockhart is nothing but a fraud. He's been taking credit for what others have done and modified their memories so they didn't remember!_

_He even tried to do the same to us!!_

_Neville disarmed him but then we didn't know what to do. It was Ron's idea to bring him along. I think Ron wanted Lockhart to face what he had been trying to run away from._

_We managed to get into Myrtle's bathroom and saw that the Chamber entrance was still open. Ron pushed Lockhart down first and then we followed. Sliding down the pipe was scary. We didn't know where we'd end up and who or what we end up with. What if we landed as were face to face with the Basilisk?_

_Turns out that it was worse.__ We were face to face with Sirius. He was so angry. _

_I think I'll just leave it at that._

_We were left behind to wait but Lockhart—the git he is—tried to escape. He grabbed Ron's wand tried to erase our memories again but this time the wand backfired. Lockhart erased his own memory and caused the tunnel to cave in! Only Sirius and Orion were on the other side so they had to go on—Orion of all people! I know Sirius and Remus said that he had training but seriously! _

_Remus, Auror Smith and Auror Shacklebolt tried to dig their way through while we had to take care of Lockhart. I think that was the worst punishment Remus could have given us. Lockhart was worse than a child! I really wanted to hex him but I know I would have gotten in trouble for it—well, more trouble than what I'm already in._

_I think waiting is the worst thing. Orion and Sirius were gone for a very long time. It was hard to just sit there. I don't know where Orion and Sirius went but it must've been far enough away because we didn't hear anything. Everyone was nervous. Neville wouldn't stop pacing, Remus wouldn't stop urging Auror Smith and Auror Shacklebolt to move faster and Ron kept checking my watch for the time._

_They made it back though with Ginny but I could tell something happened in the Chamber. Orion said that Sirius almost died and I just froze. I should have said something but what could I say? Sorry your dad almost died because I didn't use my brain?_

_Well, we got out of the Chamber with the help of Fawkes and then went to McGonagall's office…where my parents were waiting for me!! Dad was so mad and mum—the way she looked at me. I know I let them down. I think Mum's reaction was worse to handle than Dad's. Mum wants me to think for myself and I didn't listen. I followed…again._

_I better get to bed. I want to check on Orion in the morning. I know I have a lot of work to do to make it up to everyone…especially Orion and Sirius. _


	18. Entry 46, 47, 48, 49 & 50

Entry 46

_June 7th_

_I'm never going against the rules again! I hate detention with Filch! He has us cleaning the armored suits—without magic! It wouldn't be so bad if the suits weren't constantly telling us spots that we missed—even if we already cleaned there!!!!_

_Hermione's finally awake—thank Merlin. She was acting weird though. She wanted to talk to Orion alone for some reason. I don't know. Maybe she fancies him or something like that—wait, no. This is Hermione I'm talking about. Maybe it was something about a book._

_Well, school's almost over for the year and I'm glad. I can't wait to put all this mess behind me. I know I won't be able to do much for a while—since Mum and Dad said that I was going to be grounded until I realized that my actions have conse—conce—forget it—penalties. I need one of those quills that does the writing for you. It'd be so much easier._

* * *

Entry 47

_July 1st_

_I'm so tired! I think Mum and Dad are trying to make up for all those years of 'letting me be a kid'. Mum's helping with theory and Dad's testing my on my spellcasting. It never stops. I'm not complaining! I swear! I know I need this. It's just so different from how Sirius and Remus train Orion. Maybe it's because Mum and Dad are doing the teaching. They don't try to make it fun. The concentrate on what we need to learn._

_Rose is learning fast but that's not surprising. She's always picked up things quickly. _

_Hermione's jealous that I'm learning so much but she's the only one. Ron feels sorry for me but Neville says it's almost the same at his house. Orion's away traveling at the moment so I can't ask him. Neville insisted that wherever Orion is, he's probably learning something but that's Orion. The only time he's not learning something is when he's unconscious. _

_I should get going. My break's almost over and I have another practical lesson with Dad. _

* * *

Entry 48

_July 22nd_

_I don't know what to do. One of Sirius' team members stopped by tonight to tell us that there was a breakout at Azkaban. The person that betrayed my family was one of them that escaped. Mum and Dad are panicking. I really don't understand it. I remember what Dad told me about Pettigrew. He's nothing but a coward that Sirius and Remus managed to capture the next day. From what I heard, there wasn't even that much of a duel between them._

_I don't know. Maybe Mum and Dad are more worried about the other escapee. Bellatrix Lestrange sounds scarier than Pettigrew but…she wouldn't come after us, right? I mean, we're protected here. Dad said the wards were as strong as possible. He had specialists work on it after Dobby broke in. Then again, Dad thought that no one could break in before Dobby broke in…ok, I can see why Dad's worried. _

* * *

Entry 49

_July 26th_

_I'm a horrible person. I know it. Since Dad's helping with the search of Lestrange and Pettigrew. Remus offered to tutor us instead. Mum didn't want to let him. I think she enjoyed teaching us but it's just not the same. It's like a small class now. We're learning with Orion and Neville. We aren't learning the same things but at least it's more like school as less like shoe-camp…or is it foot camp? I don't know what Mum calls it._

_Mum still helps. Remus gives us assignments that we have to take home and finish before we can move on to the next lesson. Mum helps with that. She's really good at Charms and that's what Remus has me working on right now. I'm lucky. Remus has Rose learning Potions basics. He insists that it'll help Rose at Hogwarts. No one will listen to me. Nothing can help anyone in Potions as long as Snape's the teacher._

* * *

Entry 50

_August 5th_

_It happened! Someone broke through the wards last night! The alarms woke us up when the outer wards were broken. I've never seen Mum so scared. She really didn't know what to do so I asked if we could go to Orion's. I knew Orion and Remus would be there. Orion told me that he hadn't been allowed to leave the house ever since they got back from their trip. _

_I'm glad that I'm at Orion's because I know it's safe but I also feel bad. Mum's staying too and Dad'll be around when he's on 'house duty'. Orion's not too happy about it…not that I blame him. Nothing's really been fixed yet between our parents and here they're basically living here. I just wish everything was fixed. I know Mum and Dad want to. I know they want to do something to fix it because I'm friends with Orion but they don't want to force it. Well, I know Mum doesn't want to push Sirius to hard. She thinks that going slow is the only way to get Sirius, Remus and Orion to forgive them. Dad just wants it fixed now._

_I think I hear Rose waking up. I should get going. Orion's already up and probably downstairs. He's always up early. Hopefully someone's here that knows what actually happened last night. Maybe it'll be Sirius. He always tells us more than Mum or Dad._

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I've finally updated. Sorry about that. Hayden was slacking a little bit.


	19. Entry 51, 52, 53, & 54

Entry 51

_August 21st_

_I know I haven't written in a while but things have just been so busy at Black Manor--that's where were staying and its great!...That sounds bad, doesn't it? I can't help it. Its just so different with someone other than Mum and Dad teaching. I think it's because Dad's not really sure what to teach us and Mum still thinks we should be kids. _

_Dad's working hard with the search for Lestrange and Pettigrew but I dont think they'll find them before the train leaves for Hogwarts--meaning that the Dementors from Azkaban will be there too. That's--just so wrong! It's Hogwarts! What could--ok, I wont finish that. I guess I was just hoping that I could leave everything behind and focus on school stuff for one. You know, things like friends, Quidditch, schoolwork and Quidditch!_

_I think I need to stop hoping for a normal school year. I'll only get disappointed._

_I better go. Rosie's calling. Hopefully its time for another lesson with Remus._

* * *

Entry 52

_September 1st_

_I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I hear it. I hear laughing--and--and Harry. I hear that little voice calling out for me--begging me to protect him. I know it sounds nutter but its the truth. I've never really remembered what happened that night but I know that Harry had been scared--more scared than me--even before we were put to bed. I remember Harry crying because it made me cry too. I never liked seeing Harry upset. _

_Merlin, this just keeps sounding more and more crazy. I'm losing my mind, aren't I?_

_To make things worse, I had to ride to school with Dad and tell him everything. I've never seen Dad look so sick. I wanted to ask him about what Sirius said but I was afraid to. I mean, my mum and dad really miss Harry so why did they go to all those functions with me? It just doesn't make any sense. Mum and Dad aren't like that now. They stand up to Fudge (and anyone else who wants me to make an appearance) and tell him where to stick it--well--Mum at least does. Dad said it was something in the blood of redheads._

_Oh! Rosie's in Gryffindor! That's a good thing. At least now I can keep a closer eye on her. I don't want what happened to Ginny to happen to Rose. I'll never tell anyone this but she's really my best friend--Ok--forget I said that. Rosie would make life impossible if she knew that._

* * *

Entry 53

_September 2nd_

_This year is going to be horrible! I can't believe I took Divination! That crazy hag! How dare she bring up Harry! She also went on about me dying which just proves what sort of person she is. I mean, who would say that to a kid? I'm trying to let it go but that's the second day in a row that Harry's been brought up. It's like someone's out there teasing me of what I want most in this world and I can't get it. I just want to scream!_

_We also had Care of Magical Creatures today--yeah--Hagrid and Malfoy in the same confined space. That was a disaster waiting to happen. Malfoy acted like--well--Malfoy and almost got killed. Hagrid was brilliant though. He kicked him out! I couldn't believe it! I just hope that Malfoy doesn't act like a spoiled prat and try to get Hagrid in trouble. Orion thinks thats a guarantee though._

* * *

Entry 54

_October 30th_

_I know, I know. I haven't written in a while. Things have just been so crazy here. There's so much schoolwork and Woods being a pain. He wants the Cup more than anything this year. I can understand him wanting to win one last time but really! He's almost as bad as Fred and George! They don't care its their O.W.L. year. They just want to focus on their pranks. _

_Mum would kill me if I did that--Dad may too. They also have too much to worry about right now without me causing problems--I also have too much to worry about without thinking about causing problems--Wow. I sound so--old! I sound like Mum! Ugh! Bad Hayden! Bad Hayden! _

_This is just so stupid. Why can't I just be like any normal kid and only worry about classes and pranks--and probably Malfoy. He'd be a problem even if I was normal. Why do I have to always be worried about someone whos trying to kill me? Ugh! My life is so messed up!_

_Ok. Enough ranting. I'm sorry for that. Can't blame me for wishing, right? _

* * *

A/N: It's been a while, hasn't it? :-) This is part one of my updates. Part 2 (the next chapter in Unknown Relations should be up on Friday. :-)


	20. Entry 55, 56, 57, & 58

Entry 55

November 1st

_I don't know what to write. I guess I should just start from the beginning. Yesterday was Halloween and I was stuck at Hogwarts while everyone else got to enjoy Hogsmeade. Orion took Rose and I to see Remus and I actually got some answers. It wasn't much but at least Remus was willing to be truthful. That's what I like about Sirius and Remus. They don't treat me like a baby. Here's the strange thing though. While we were there, Snape came in and gave Remus a potion and he drank it! Remus said it was to help him feel better. I just can't believe he trusts Snape—the git!_

_Well, Orion said it was nothing to worry about so I hope he's right. I have to admit that I still wanted to go to Hogsmeade but it was nice spending time with Remus. There's just something about him that makes you relax. Weird, right? _

_Well, too bad the night couldn't be as good as the day. After dinner, we went back to the Gryffindor Tower but the Fat Lady's painting was destroyed. Peeves told Dumbledore that Lestrange had tried to get in! How did she manage to get past the Dementors? Remus took us to his quarters and called Sirius for help. I've never seen Sirius and Orion so—worried. I know there was something between Sirius and Orion that I missed. All it took was Sirius saying something about normal and Orion snapped out of it. Sirius' team went to search and we were sent to bed in Remus' spare room._

_Did they honestly think that any of us would be able to sleep?_

_They didn't say much when Dad got back but they think Orion was who Lestrange was after. I don't know how they came to that. All Lestrange said was 'he will be mine'. That could have meant me. It would make sense for her to give me to Voldemort rather than Orion. Orion didn't banish Voldemort to a ghost-like thing. I did._

_I don't know. I just know that Hogwarts doesn't feel as safe as it used to._

* * *

Entry 56

November 5th

_I can't believe it! We're not playing Slytherin for our match! We're playing Hufflepuff only because Malfoy has to go to the Ministry which is just so—so—Malfoy! He doesn't want to play in this horrid weather we've been having! Ugh! It's so unfair! What's worst is I have to play against Cedric! He's a decent bloke and I know he can fly well. Orion's told me they used to practice together so if he flies anything like Orion, I know I'll have my work cut out for me._

_Why couldn't Slytherin fight fair for once? Why do they always have to cheat? And they wonder why no one likes them._

* * *

Entry 57

November 6th

_Er—okay. Today was weird. Mum was teaching Remus' class. I guess he's sick so Snape's potion must not've helped Maybe it was poison but Orion doesn't seem worried…well he does but I think it's because Mum's teaching. Orion still doesn't like my parents. Mum held him after class but not for long and Orion couldn't get out of there fast enough. I think I should maybe talk to Mum and tell her to leave Orion alone. He's just not ready for all the Potters to be in his life yet._

* * *

Entry 58

November 8th

_My life sucks. Not only was the weather so bad that I couldn't even see half the time but then the Dementors had to attack! I fell off my broom and the wind threw it into the Whomping Willow—destroying it! It that wasn't bad enough, Orion tried to save me so the Dementors attacked him. He's still in the Hospital Wing because one actually tried to Kiss him! _

_Oh, and we lost the match. Cedric caught the Snitch before he realized what was happening. I'm just grateful he caught Orion. I guess everyone was too worried about me to realize what was happening to Orion. Ron told me about it. It sounds really scary. Mum and Dad are really worried. Mum asked me to quit the team but stopped when I reminded her that Orion was my replacement. Personally, I think the Seaker position is cursed. Orion and I have both had trouble ever since we were appointed._

_I should go check on Orion and see if he's awake. I know Rose wants to visit too. She's been really worried about him._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry about the delay. This past weekend was insane.


	21. Entry 59, 60, 61, & 62

Entry 59

December 18th

_Today was a mixture of ups and downs. Fred and George cornered me on my way to Remus' office to give me something called the Marauder's Map. It's really cool! It shows the castle and everyone in it. It showed that Dumbledore was pacing in his study, Rose wasn't too far away and Remus and Orion were already in Remus' office…just to start with! I can't believe they just gave it to me…until they said they'd see me in Hogsmeade. They expected me to sneak out of the school! I couldn't do that! Orion would know…Remus would know. They were expecting me._

_I hid the map from Rose but I know she suspects something. She spent the entire time we were in Remus' office trying to get me to tell her what was going on. She can be such a pest sometimes. Dad always told me she gets that from Mum._

_Ok, now for the 'down' part. Ron, Hermione and Neville told us that Fudge was at Hogsmeade today complaining about Sirius. I couldn't believe it. He blamed Sirius for why Mum and Dad stopped dragging me to all those stupid parties. If that's actually true, I should thank Sirius. I hated them. They were so boring with people stared at me like I was some sort of freak. Mum and Dad didn't understand that I would have rather been home with Harry than surrounded by adults. _

_I wish I would have been with Harry._

* * *

Entry 60

December 25th

_I…I really don't know what to write. I got a Firebolt today for Christmas. A Firebolt! I can't believe it! It was an even bigger surprise to hear that Sirius paid for most of it—to make up for missing so many years as my godfather. I didn't know how to react to that so I went to talk to Sirius. I wanted him to know that I didn't care about presents. I wish he could have been there so I could have talked to someone but I understand that he couldn't because of what happened between him, Mum and Dad. _

_Sirius and I talked for a long time. He even told me a few stories that Mum and Dad never told me. I guess I was a trouble maker when I was little. Who would have thought that? Sirius did say that he thought I was that way to get out of the Ministry parties. It must've never worked because I do remember those parties. They were always so boring with everyone shaking my hand or patting my head. Anyone would have wanted to stay home to avoid that._

_Sirius and I promised to try to talk more but I know it'll be hard. He's really busy with trying to find Lestrange and Pettigrew. Sirius did say Remus was like an honorary godfather so I could talk to him too. Funny I didn't see him at Black Manor. He's usually wherever Orion is._

* * *

Entry 61

January 9th

_Well, I'm back at Hogwarts and all Wood can talk about is having two Firebolts on the team. Orion got one for Christmas too but he already promised Cedric could use it. I think it was just to keep Wood from replacing someone on the tea with Orion. Personally, I don't think that's going to stop Wood. Cedric will only borrow it a few times a week and for the games so that still leaves enough time for Orion to train to take someone else's spot—probably as a Chaser. It would be pointless for him to be a Beater and Wood would never give up his own spot._

_Orion would never go for it though so I guess I shouldn't put too much thought in it._

_I guess I know why Remus wasn't home for Christmas. He looks terrible. He sure is sick an awful lot. I don't think that's normal for someone to be sick as much as he is but I don't know if I should say anything. I mean—Remus doesn't talk about it and neither does Orion. Orion never looks worried when Remus is sick so what does that mean?_

_Should I be worried?_

* * *

Entry 62

February 3rd

_I just got back from Patronus lessons. I told Remus about the Marauder's Map and he told me my dad actually help make it. My dad was a prankster in school with Remus, Sirius and even Pettigrew. I—I just don't know what to say. I can't see my dad as a prankster. He's always so serious now but maybe that's my fault. He's always worked so hard trying to keep us safe. _

_Remus wants me to talk to Mum and Dad about the past but I don't know if I can do that. They've always said the same thing: 'we'll tell you when you're older'. How old do I have to be? I'm thirteen! Are they going to wait until I'm an adult to tell me anything? It couldn't have been that bad, could it?_

_I had to give Remus the map but I sort of knew that would happen. The more I think about it I probably should have given it to him after Fred and George gave it to me. It could be used to help find Lestrange and Pettigrew if they were to try to get into the castle. Yeah, it was really thick on my part._


	22. Entry 63, 64, 65, 66, & 67

Entry 63

February 20th

_How could this happen? We were supposed to be safe! What's the point of all the security if it doesn't protect us? She never should have gotten in! He never should've been able to let her in! To think that Bellatrix Lestrange was in our dorm room—that she stole Ron's wand and cast spells on all of us…that she took Orion…_

_What's worse was that I had another strange dream thing happen again. It felt like it was happening to me—like I was in Orion's body. It was like she was talking to me, touching my face and picking me up. I wanted to fight it—fight her but I couldn't move. I could only listen when Professor McGonagall tried to stop her until help arrived. Things started to get muffled but I did hear Professor McGonagall scream. I don't think I'll ever forget that. I didn't think they would ever end but Remus came and stopped it._

_Professor Dumbledore and Mum were there too. They tried to stop Lestrange but she was ready to kill Orion. It was then it got ugly. It was like everything happened at once. Spells were shouted, something rammed into us—them—whatever and then pain. I felt arms wrap around me—it almost felt like when Mum used to hold me when I had nightmares. I can't imagine how it must've looked for Mum to be like that._

_I was quickly pushed back into my own body—if that makes any sense—with nothing to do but wait. It was the longest night of my life. I couldn't sleep and couldn't 'wake up'. I don't know how many hours it was before Mum and Remus 'woke us up'. They were both surprised when I wanted to know about Orion. _

_It took Professor Dumbledore a long time to take the spell off Orion but Mum insists that he's all right. I'm glad. I never want to go through a night like that again. I know it wasn't normal but there really isn't anyone I can talk to about it. No one else felt like they were in Orion's head. Why was it only me?_

* * *

Entry 64

February 21st

_We just got back from a study session in Remus' quarters. Orion's fine. He's restricted to Remus' quarters until the security changes are finished so we have to bring him his assignments. Everyone keeps asking how he is and it's getting annoying. I know they're worried but honestly! Remus would never let anything happen to Orion. _

_There's been no sign of Pettigrew which I don't know if that's a good thing. I saw the Marauder's Map out so I know they're using it but if they're not on the map then where did he go? Where could he go without alerting the Aurors? Is he trying to find Voldemort?_

_So much of this doesn't make sense. I think I'm getting a headache trying to figure it out. Why would Lestrage and Pettigrew go through the effort of breaking out of Azkaban to come to Hogwarts in the first place? _

* * *

Entry 65

April 9th

_I hate this! I can't do it anymore! I have so much schoolwork and Wood insists on having practices every day! I know he wants to win the Cup but what chance do we have if I'm kicked off the team because I'm failing? I probably would be failing if I didn't have Orion helping me. I wish I could stand up to Wood like he did. Honestly, I think everyone was shocked—even Fred and George were speechless. Orion told Wood that since he was only my replacement, he 'couldn't justify the commitment' Wood was demanding. I think Wood was confused that anyone would consider schoolwork more important than Quidditch._

_I think he's trying to figure out if something's wrong with Orion. Fred and George just joke about it and say that Orion's cracked…but they'd say that about anyone who picks schoolwork over Quidditch. Their mission in life is to make people laugh, not pass classes._

* * *

Entry 66

April 16th

_We won the Cup! I can't believe it! What's even better is that Malfoy got in a lot of trouble for 'purposely endangering the life of a classmate'. He tried to kill be just because I caught the Snitch! I don't know why Malfoy is such a git but I'm getting sick of it! It's not my fault that his family's insane! It's not my fault my team is better than his! It'd be best if Dumbledore just expelled him. No one would miss him…except for Crabbe and Goyle. They would have to actually think if he wasn't here to tell them what to do all the time._

_I know I'm being mean and Mum would probably yell at me but I'm just so angry. I try so hard to do well in school and be a good Seeker but know one sees it. All they see is me being 'the-boy-who-lived' and think that I get treated special. It's the other way around! I have to be special and I'm not! I never was._

_I'm afraid I never will be._

* * *

Entry 67

June 10th

_It's hard to believe so much could happen in one day. Twenty-four hours ago, I just was glad final exams were finally done. Twenty-four hours ago, I didn't know what I do now. I didn't know that Peter Pettigrew only betrayed us because he didn't want to die, I didn't know that Remus was a werewolf, and I didn't know that Orion was an Animagus._

_I'm not really sure which is the biggest surprise. I guess I knew something was wrong with Remus to the point that he needed to be hidden from everyone for a few days. Deep down, I knew what it had to be. I just didn't want to admit it. It didn't want to admit that the Remus could turn into…that. He could have killed us—would have killed us if Orion hadn't turned into a black wolf. _

_I really didn't see that one coming and I don't think anyone else did either. I mean, who's an Animagus at thirteen?_

_Rose and I spent most of the day today with Mum and Dad and they tried to explain everything. Dad said that last night was Remus at his worst. It makes me wonder what it was like for Orion growing up. Maybe that's the real reason why all of the older students know him so well—he spent the full moons here. _

_Another thing, Orion saved my life again as well as Dad and Rose's. He held off the Dementors that attacked us until help came. I honestly think the entire family is going to be in debt to Orion for the rest of our lives. Orion insists that I would do the same but I don't know if I could. It's hard to describe. It's like Orion takes on another personality when someone's in danger. He's not a kid anymore. He's a trained Auror—like his dad. He didn't panic when Rose was taken. He thought everything out. He knew we couldn't take Pettigrew on alone. He knew I was the weaker dueler and sent me in first so he could disarm Pettigrew. How does anyone think of this stuff in a matter of minutes?_

_I'm going to work hard this summer. I know I have to. Dumbledore thinks Trelawney gave an actual prophecy during my Divination final. If that's true, that means Pettigrew's gone to find Voldemort. I have to be ready for when Voldemort comes back. I can't afford to be a 'little boy' anymore. _

_I have to be more like Orion._


	23. Entry 68, 69, 70, 71 & 72

Entry 68

July 30th

_Something's wrong! I know it! I can't explain it but I just know that something's wrong with Orion. There's something in his letters that isn't right and I can't ask anyone about it! I don't want to worry Rose and Orion would kill me if I asked Mum and Dad. Is this because Remus resigned? Or is there something else going on that Orion hasn't told me? Maybe I should write to Neville. He knows Orion better than anyone. _

_Dad's calling so I have to go. We're reviewing Transfiguration today! It's so much easier than Charms._

* * *

Entry 69

August 10th

_We can go! Mum and Dad finally agreed that Rose and I can go to the Quidditch World Cup! Ron's dad won tickets and Dad managed to get a few extra so we can all sit together…well, most of us. Orion and Neville are in a different box. I'm not sure which one. Orion just tells me not to worry about it. _

_Anyways, I think I'm more excited for the Seeker's Challenge than the actual Quidditch match itself. Dad's excited to see it too. He said that this is the first time anyone's ever put something like this together. It will be the Krum from Bulgaria and Lynch from Ireland against two local Seekers. The strange thing is that no one knows who he local Seekers are. Dad tried to find out but he said that the few people at the Ministry who do know aren't talking. _

_I wonder if Orion knows…I bet he does but I don't think he'll tell me. He's still acting strange. Rose is even noticing. What should I do?_

* * *

Entry 70

August 23rd

_I—I don't know how to explain it. I had a dream about Voldemort and Wormtail. They were in some rundown room talking about the World Cup, the Ministry, Bertha Jorkins and a boy Voldemort wanted to kill—I think it might've been me. Voldemort kept asking Wormtail if he was sure and then said that they'd find out soon enough. Voldemort then killed a man and I woke up. _

_I don't understand. Why am I dreaming about Voldemort and Wormtail? What does it mean? Why won't anyone tell me anything?_

_I told Mum and Dad and they told Dumbledore. No one will tell me anything but I think that's because Mum's really worried. She started crying when I mentioned a boy Voldemort wanted to kill. I think she's afraid of losing me too. I just hope I'm wrong._

_I want to tell my friends about my dream but I'm scared. What if they think I'm nutter? What if they don't want to be my friend anymore? Er—maybe I should hold off for now._

* * *

Entry 71

August 26th

_Er—I really don't know where to start. We just got back from the World Cup. The Seeker's Challenge was unbelievable! Orion and Diggory flew for us and they were excellent! I couldn't believe all the tricks Orion could do. He's never done half of that during Quidditch practice. _

_The World Cup was amazing! Ireland won but Viktor Krum from Bulgaria caught the Snitch! Only Fred and George saw that one coming and won a lot of money betting on it. Ron's a bit jealous but I think he'll get over it. I honestly don't know what's wrong with him. There's more to life than money._

_Last night wasn't as much fun. Some Death Eaters destroyed the campsite and then the Dark Mark was cast. I really don't know what happened. I was knocked out. Thankfully Orion, Neville and Diggory were there to help when Remus went looking for Rose. I was so scared. I thought something happened to her but she was safe with Ron and Hermione. _

_I just don't know what it all means. It can't be a coincidence that I have a dream about Voldemort and then there are Death Eaters for the first time in years. I can't talk to Mum and Dad about it. They're scared enough as it is. I can tell._

_Whatever's coming, I just know I have to protect Rose from it. _

* * *

Entry 72

September 1st

_I can't believe it! They've brought back the Tri-Wizard Tournament and there's an age limit! You have to be seventeen to enter so I can't. Isn't that great! No one's going to be pressuring me to enter so I'll finally have a relaxing school year. I can't begin to describe how happy that makes me. _

_The only bad thing is that there won't be any Quidditch this year. I had been hoping for Orion to teach me a few of his tricks but I guess that will have to wait until next year…unless I can persuade him to go flying sometime. I mean, without Quidditch, we'll have loads of free time and Orion's always done with his homework early anyways. _

_We also have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…again. This time it's Mad-Eye Moody. I don't know that much about it, just that he's a retired Auror. Everyone's excited about his class but I wish Remus was still here. He was a great teacher. Who cares if he's a werewolf? It's not like he intentionally tried to hurt us…like Quirrell and Lockhart did._

_I should get to bed but it's a bit difficult with everyone still talking about the Tournament. I hope everything settles down soon._

* * *

_A/N: So I finally updated. Yay me! :-)_


End file.
